Release
by The Donna Specter
Summary: Harvey's had a rough week at work and Donna know's the perfect way to help him relax. A Darvey fic/oneshot.


"Oh, no, no." Katrina says, weakly trying to stop Samantha from re-filling her wine glass.

"Sorry, I can't hear you" Samantha jokes, filling it to the brim.

"Yeah, come on Katrina," Rachel giggles. "It's girls' night!"

"Fine!" She concedes, clinking glasses with Donna with a giggle.

Donna, Rachel, Sam and Katrina were enjoying a long overdue girls' night at Donna's apartment, good food, great company and countless bottles of wine later, the talk had inevitably turned to love and sex.

"Okay." Samantha says, sitting back down by the coffee table, tucking her legs in underneath her. "Biggest you've ever had."

Rachel and donna glance at each other knowingly, cheeky smiles gracing their faces.

"What?" Katrina asks, looking between them.

"Nothing." Rachel laughs.

"Oh no, that look wasn't nothing!" Samantha chimes in.

"When Mike and I first started sleeping together, Donna asked me how big he was." Rach explains with a giggle.

"And…" Samantha probes.

"Let's just say, I trust Mike is the answer to that question for Rach." Donna laughs, taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh definitely!" Rach agrees, causing them all to giggle." …And there is _nothing_ average about that man. Sam?"

"A very solid eight inches" Samantha says casually. "…And boy did he know what to do with them."

"Nice." Katrina laughs "Nine for me, college boyfriend. Donna?"

Donna takes a sip of her wine, biting her lip to stifle her smile, the thought of Harvey's thick cock instantly coming to mind.

"I take it that that bashful smirk means it's Harvey." Katrina suggests.

"I can confirm that yes, it is Harvey, but that's all I'm going to say." Donna smiles.

"Really, that's all?" Rachel teases.

"…And that I'm _extremely_ satisfied." She teases with a wink, taking another sip of wine.

"I'll say…" Samantha agrees, clearly impressed.

At Donna's slightly confused expression Sam continues.

"…Maybe you forgot the night that you Katrina and I had drinks after the Murphy case, while Rach was away. I believe that night we got to talking about Mitchell and after countless tequila shots you revealed that Mitch had been _at least_ nine inches. Right Katrina?"

"At least." Katrina agrees, playing along, recalling the drunken game of truth or dare they'd ended up playing that night. "And if I recall rightly, Sam, to avoid having to buy a drink for that old sleaze at the bar, she also admitted Harvey had a _really_ thick…"

"Okay!" Donna interrupts, narrowing her eyes at them both.

"…Which means, Harvey has a thick what? ten …eleven…" Samantha teases.

"I get it." Donna says, cutting her off, shaking her head with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

"You know, it's really not fair!" Katrina says.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"How is it fair for one guy to be _that_ hot and _that_ hung?! Harvey …Mike …what the fu…"

"Okay, no more wine for Katrina!" Donna jokes, moving her wine glass away as the girls erupt in to a fit of laughter.

"Best sex you've ever had?" Rachel asks, restarting the girl talk.

"Mitch Carter." Katrina says immediately.

"From the D. A's office?!" Donna asks, surprised.

"Mhmm!" Katrina nods, "Oh. My. God." She says slowly.

"Nice." Rach laughs. "Mike. The day he was released from prison."

"Colin Taylor, an associate at Rand Kaldor Zane. Let's just say he was _really_ eager to please." Sam says.

"Harvey." Donna says.

"Which time?" Katrina asks.

"_Every_ time."

"That's cheating!" Katrina complains.

"Okay fine!" Donna concedes. "Probably the night he got back from his week in Portland for work."

"They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Rachel says.

"Ain't that the truth!" Donna smiles, taking another sip.

"Have you ever had sex at the firm?" Katrina asks.

"Bull pen." Samantha nods.

"File room." Rachel says.

"Louis' office." Katrina admits.

"All of the above." Donna adds.

"Seriously?" Samantha laughs.

"As a heart attack."

"You horny little minx." Samantha says, clearly impressed.

"Hey, when you gotta have it, you gotta have it." Donna shrugs.

Donna's phone starts to vibrate on the coffee table, Harvey's photo appearing on screen.

"Speak of the devil." Katrina says.

"Excuse me ladies." Donna says, smiling to herself as she picks up her phone.

* * *

"Hey." She smiles, walking out on to the balcony.

"Hey beautiful." Harvey greets.

"You sound tired." She says softly.

"I am. Louis is riding my ass over the Baxter International suit and…"

"Ew, there's an image I didn't need."

"Ughh, Donna!" Harvey says, disgusted.

"Sorry." She giggles.

"How's girls night going?"

"Good. I miss you though."

"I miss you too. I don't think I'd look as hot in a skirt though."

"Ha-ha." She says sarcastically. "I'm serious, I have barely seen you in four days."

"I know." He says gently. "This case is crazy."

"Need any help?" She offers.

He smiles, "I think we both know that we wouldn't get much work done."

"Harvey, I used to help you with cases all the time. Just because I'm COO now…"

"Donna, we weren't sleeping together then and we both know what would happen if we're here after hours …alone."

"Do you think we have no self-control at all?"

Harvey laughs, "Conference room ring a bell? Samantha's office? Alex's?"

"Okay, you may have a point." Donna concedes.

"How about, I take you out on Saturday night? Del Posto then the theater …any show you want."

"That sounds perfect." She says. Touched by his offer, but still disappointed that Saturday night was still 2 days away.

"Shit, Louis is coming back." He says. "I gotta go. Have fun tonight."

"Okay, thanks honey, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Hanging up on her call with Harvey, Donna heads back inside.

"God, I miss sex!" Samantha complains.

"Me too!" Katrina agrees.

"What'd I miss?" Donna asks, taking her seat again.

"We're playing I never and it's Katrina's turn." Rachel explains. "…And they're both complaining about not getting any action in a while."

"Not all of us are as loved up as you two!" Sam says cheekily.

"I have never." Katrina starts, "Let a guy stick it in my..." She finishes, hoping they'd catch her drift.

All 3 other women look at each other and then drink.

"Seriously?!" Katrina exclaims "How?!"

"You want instructions?" Samantha teases.

"Not what I meant!" She explains "I just can't even think about…"

"If it's any consolation, I never had before I was with Harvey." Donna offers. "…But when you're really in love with someone, you just trust them and there's usually not much you won't try. You just …relax and want to have fun …exploring each other."

"Agreed." Rachel nods.

"I have never …been in love" Samantha announces.

"Really?" Rach asks, surprised.

"Really." Sam confirms.

Both Donna and Rachel drink.

"I thought I was but …I was wrong." Katrina says.

"How do you know?" Sam asks.

"You just do." Rachel answers. "You know? It's different. I thought I loved Logan, but it wasn't until I met Mike that I realized what it means to actually be in love."

"Awww!" Katrina says.

Donna can't help but laugh. "Rach is right, I always thought I'd fallen in love with Mitchell while we were together, but it is _SO_ different with Harvey."

"Donna, I'm fairly certain you and Harvey were the only ones who didn't realize you were in love for all those years." Rachel teases, ducking with a laugh as Donna throws a cushion at her.

"Got to agree, Donna. I know I'm still technically the newbie of the group, but it was obvious between you two since the first day I met you." Sam shrugs.

"Better late than never." Donna smiles.

* * *

It was late that Friday evening when Donna walked past Harvey in the conference room, noticing how tense he seemed. He was pinching the bridge of his nose as Louis and Alex were in a heated discussion, presumably about the case.

_Poor thing_ she thinks to herself, noting how tired and tense he looks.

It's then an idea pops in to her head.

Heading to her office she quickly packs up her things to head home for the night.

A few hours later Harvey walks through the front door of his condo, exhausted after a long week. Chucking his keys on the counter, he notices the flicker of light in his bedroom, smiling at the thought of the only person it could possibly be.

Walking in to his room he spots Donna sitting on the corner of his bed wearing just a short black satin robe and a sexy smirk, long legs crossed, hair up in a messy bun and wine glass in hand.

"Welcome home."

"What's all this?" Harvey asks, noticing the scene behind her.

On the floor beside his bed she had laid out layers of blankets and an array of cushions, surrounded by dozens of candles of differing heights.

Donna smiles, standing to grab a wine glass for him from the nightstand. "Just a little something to help you relax after a brutal week at work." She says, passing it to him and placing a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Thank you." He says, accepting the glass and taking a sip, blatantly looking her up and down.

"My eyes are up here." She teases, taking his glass from him and walking over to set both glasses on the floor by a cushion.

"Well then you shouldn't be wearing that." He grins. "What are you doing?"

"I told you," She says, making her way back over to him. "You've had a hard week and I just want to help you unwind and relax."

"And how do you intend on doing that?" He asks with a sultry tone.

"Oh, I have a couple of ideas." She whispers in his ear.

Grabbing her waist, Harvey pulls her closer, cupping her face he kisses her passionately.

"Mhm-mm." She mumbles, pushing him away weakly. "Not so fast mister." She says, walking over to the dresser to grab the bottle of massage oil.

"Donna. You can't surprise me looking like this." He says, glancing down at her, pulling at the tie of her robe, causing it to fall open, exposing her naked body. "…After days of barely seeing you and expect me not to touch you."

"I can do whatever I want." She smirks. "I'm the one in charge here."

Harvey cocks an eyebrow at her, his cheeky grin spreading across his face.

God, that smile! She thinks to herself.

Donna pulls his head down towards her, kissing him again. Harvey instantly plunging his tongue inside her mouth and massaging her tongue with his.

"Take your clothes off and lie down." She breathes in to his mouth, letting him push her robe from her shoulders, causing it to pool at her feet.

Harvey obeys instantly, watching her with hooded eyes as she walks across the room, her hips swaying in that perfect way only she can manage, kneeling down on the blanket.

Shedding the last of his clothes, Harvey walks over to her, standing before her proudly, completely naked and unashamedly hard already.

"Lay down." She instructs, pouring some oil on to her palm, rubbing it on to her breasts and stomach.

Harvey follows her instructions, kneeling down before making himself comfortable and lying flat on his stomach in front of her, resting his head on a cushion with his arms crossed underneath it.

She spends the next half an hour slowly and seductively massaging ever inch of Harvey's back side, his arms, shoulders, lower back, ass, quads, calf muscles and feet.

Sitting on his ass, she brings her attention back to his shoulders, massaging them deeply, smiling at the soft moans escaping his lips.

"You're not feeling tense anymore." She says, leaning down to kiss the back of his shoulder blade and running her hands from the backs of his shoulders down his arms.

"You have magic hands." He moans, still face down in to the cushion. "But I knew that already."

Donna smiles, leaning down she nips his earlobe, "Turn over." She demands, shifting her weight off him so that he can turn over.

Rotating around, Harvey lies on his back, his hand instantly coming to rest on her hips as she sits on him, directly over his erect penis.

"Now can I touch you?" He asks, his thumb stroking her thigh.

"Not yet." She smirks, massaging his chest and purposely grinding against thick cock. "Keep your hands behind your head."

"Fuck." Harvey groans quietly, closing his eyes as his head rests back against the pillow.

Another half hour later, Donna was kneeling beside him as her hands continue sensually exploring every inch of him. Glancing down at his groin she notices the pre cum leaking from the tip of his cock. She knew he was turned on but had no idea he was _this_ close.

Like an impulse she leans down, her tongue reaching out to taste him, the perfect combination of salty and sweet and oh so very _Harvey_. It takes all her willpower not to mount him and start riding him right there, especially when she sees the effect it has on him.

Moving down to settle in between his legs, Donna leans over him and starts placing soft kisses along his chest, capturing his nipple in her mouth along the way and grazing it gently with her teeth, in the way she knows he loves. She licks and sucks a trail down his torso, kissing every inch of him that she can, worshipping at the perfection that is Harvey Specter.

Reaching his groin, Donna purposely leaves a trail of feather light kisses along his pelvis and down the length of his cock, smirking to herself when she notices just how ready he is. Her lips skim his balls lightly, kissing and sucking as her hands run a gentle pattern up and down his thigh's. Releasing one testicle from her mouth and sucking the other one in, she hears a familiar groan. She looks up at Harvey from her spot between his legs see's his eyes closed tightly and his stomach tense. Guttural grunts escape him as he starts to climax, releasing spurt after spurt on to his stomach.

"Good boy." She whispers, kissing her way back up his cock, she takes his swollen and highly sensitive head in to her mouth and starts to suck gently.

"Oh, no, no, no." He chuckles, moving to sit back on his haunches, reaching for a towel to clean himself up. "It's my turn."

"Fine, I won't say no to a massage." She shrugs, moving to lay down flat on her stomach.

Harvey smirks, grabbing the massage oil, silently thanking whatever God's there are, that this amazing woman is his. Shifting to straddle her ass, her pours the oil on to her back, massaging the liquid in to her skin.

After half an hour of massaging every inch of her back, Harvey finds himself painfully erect again, Donna smiling to herself as she feels him inadvertently poking her while he leans over to massage her shoulders.

"Turn over." He instructs, shifting off her as she moves.

"Hmm, someone's awake." She says sultrily, stroking his dick when he settles back on top of her.

"And I told you, it's my turn." He admonishes, albeit weakly, moving her hand away.

Donna can only stifle a smile, biting her lip as he begins to massage her breasts.

Harvey pauses briefly to take a sip of wine, Donna watching his every move intently, desperate for his hands to be on her again. Leaning down he brings his lips to hers, letting the wine fill her mouth before moving to kiss her neck.

_God he's good_, Donna thinks to herself when she automatically goes to touch him and finds her arms pinned down by his.

"Don't move." He demands, as he begins massaging her again, hands travelling down her torso to her legs, his strong hands kneading her flesh firmly. Upon hearing her gentle moans, Harvey moves back up to her groin, sliding his hand down, he runs his finger up and down her wet folds, smirking to himself as he hears the noises escaping her.

Donna may have shown restraint when she was massaging him, but it's been four days since he's been able to touch her like this and he sure as shit wasn't going to stop now.

Self-control is overrated anyway, he thinks as he lays down between her legs.

Swiping her clit with his tongue, he smirks when she utters an involuntary "Harvey." And he notices her grip the blanket tightly in her fist.

Harvey licks her pussy gently, barely grazing her clit before sucking it in to his mouth and massaging it again with his tongue. With this continued purposeful gentle assault on her center, he has her coming within minutes. Holding her arms down as she writhes in ecstasy against his talented mouth.

"Oh my God." She moans as she sits up, pulling him up to kiss her. "That was hmphhh…" She starts, being cut of by his mouth on hers.

"Fuck me, please." She pants in to his mouth.

"Look who wants me to touch her now." He teases.

"I need you, baby, please." She begs, capturing his mouth again as he pushes her back against the cushions, sliding in to her.

"Oh fuck." She moans, loving the feeling of him stretching her completely.

It doesn't take long for them to get lost in a tangle of sweaty bodies, lips and tongues, desperate to have every part of each other. It's not even twenty minutes before Donna feels that familiar feeling building in her lower core and she knows Harvey isn't far either.

Harvey grips her hips, thrusting in to her with all his strength and she wraps her legs tightly around him, pulling him closer, deeper.

His knees weaken at the intensity and he falls forward, inadvertently pushing deeper in to her, inciting another blissful cry as he continues slamming in to her. Donna clutches on to his strong back, gripping tightly as he fucks her hard. Its as if she can't keep still, desperate for more of him, her hands move from his back, to his ass, his neck, his arms, kissing his shoulder as he ravages her in the best possible way.

With a final few hard thrusts, Harvey pushes her over the edge, spilling in to her as she comes undone around him.

* * *

"That was incredible." He says, kissing her forehead and pulling her closer, their legs comfortably entwined as they lay there together blissfully.

"It was." She agrees, drawing lazy patterns across his chest with her fingers. "I just thought you needed to release some tension."

"Mission accomplished." He smiles, stroking her back tenderly.

"I think you'll sleep well tonight."

"I do too." He agrees, "But not because of the mind-blowing sex."

"Oh no?" She teases, "So that wasn't you drifting off a few moments ago?"

"Four days, Donna."

"We went fourteen years, Harvey!" She laughs.

"I don't mean the sex!" He repeats.

"Mind-blowing sex." She corrects with a grin.

"I'm serious, Donna, I miss you when you're not with me. I don't care how busy the case is."

"I miss you too." She agrees, kissing his chest softly.

"Move in with me." He asks.

"Harvey…"

"I want you to be the first thing I see in my arms every morning and the last thing I see at night." He says sincerely.

"I'd love to."

"Yeah?" He asks, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah." She confirms with a smile to match his. "I kinda love you, Specter, you know that?"

"I kinda love you too, Paulsen."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know your thoughts! x**_


End file.
